


Why love me…?……

by Hikari_Daku



Series: The AUJ to the rescue!! [1]
Category: Flowerfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, this is soooooo Gayyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Daku/pseuds/Hikari_Daku
Summary: ^*^ <3





	Why love me…?……

Paperjam.  
That was his name....Right?  
Yet confused, Frisk tapped the white base of a ground. Hikari walked towards the blind AU. "Here ya go, Frisk!" She said in a sing song voice. "W-where am I…?" Flowerfell Frisk asked. "Tibia honest with ya love, welcome to the white void. Here, PapperJam-" "Its PaperJam!!!" "Yeah yeah," Hikari smirked off, as Friskm giggled. "We protect AUs from a terrible Genocidal corruption." Paperjam finished. "And we wanted you to be one of the gaurdians of your AU and some others!" Hikari exclaimed. "Thank you for your kindness, but how am I supposed to protect when I cant even protect myself, let alone see?" Frisk said. "While PJ works on the code corruption, myh girlfriend and I will be helpingv you learn Aikido; a martiel arts thats self defensive, let alone not to let anyone get hurt. As for your sight.... wear this hoodie." Hikari said, handing her a bright blue,purple and green hoddie. Its hood was green, but the rest was like her shirt. The moment she slipped it on, half of the flower code broke leaving her left eye corrupted with the flower code. "Awwww didnt work fully, but thats okay! PJ! work on the AUs! Im going to teach Frisk how to be a AUjumper!" "On it!"

And with that, Frisk was pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> suuup. new series since the flower fell fic got 10 whole kudos! anyways, Enjoy


End file.
